The present application describes systems and techniques relating to laser printing systems, for example, laser-based systems for printing codes on products.
Laser printing systems have been used to mark various types of surfaces. For example, laser printing has been used to mark codes on commercially available products. Such codes often include information corresponding to the time and place of product manufacture (e.g., a batch number). Typical types of codes marked on products include alphanumeric codes and machine readable codes. When products are marked as part of a manufacturing or packaging process, increasing the speed of marking and decreasing the costs of the printing system facilitate optimization of the manufacturing or packaging process.